D
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 31. Synopsis Missy watches Paka and Uji fighting the Pokémon. The two, as professionals, perform strange tactics to defeat the opponent's Pokémon. Chapter Plot The pointy-haired man's Croagunk uses Sucker Punch, which blows a hit to Uji's Pokémon, Buizel. The pointy-haired man comments that his Croagunk anticipated this attack, and defeated Buizel. The man talks through the machine, asking to be entertained even more. Atop the Lost Tower, Pearl comments there's a battle downstairs, and they can feel tremors, too. Fantina shakes her finger, stating those things are common around here. Many people come here to pay respects to the deceased Pokémon, but usually end up encountering wild ones. Instead of worrying, Fantina suggests that Pearl and Diamond do another performance. Pearl exclaims there are many towers in different places, and Diamond reminds they are in the Lost Tower. Pearl reminds about the Battle, Trainer and Pokémon Tower. Diamond is too exhausted by hearing that, saying he's throwing the "tower", a joke to which Fantina laughs to. Missy asks can she look around, if others are here to chat. She wants to see more of this resting place of the deceased Pokémon, with others' permission. Fantina allows her to do so, and Pearl reminds missy she can always yell if she needs help. Fantina, however, wants to see another act from the boys. Paka and Uji go to the higher level of the tower, to plan a counterattack. However, the pointy-haired man has Abra teleport itself and attack Burmy with Fire Punch, followed with Ice Punch. The pointy-haired man asks the bodyguards to give up, for Croagunk is coming for them. As he is gloating that he will finally find the lady, he looks at the screen, finding a silhouette of missy. The man smiles, thinking the bodyguards ordered missy to hide in the tower. Missy looks at the battle, and sees trainers have come to battle wild Pokémon, and wants to take a closer look. Abra and Croagunk attack Burmy, and are close to defeating it. Burmy's defenses are destroyed, but Paka admits he let the man do that on purpose. The leaves flutter in the wind, which Buizel is creating with its tail. Paka and Uji explain they did go to the next floor, but they didn't want to abandon Buizel. The latter blows the wind, causing leaves to block the man's sight on his machine, causing it to fall on Croagunk. Without further ado, Burmy blows Croagunk and Abra away. Missy is amazed by the intensity of this battle, despite the trainers merely fighting wild Pokémon. Paka and Uji cheer, thinking Diamond and Pearl will set missy free. The duo is a bit tired, however, and take a break. The pointy-haired man, Saturn, curses that he lost. He slams his fists, promising to pay back the bodyguards. Knowing they are going to Mt. Coronet, Saturn has the grunt seal off Route 210, to bar their path to Veilstone City. He is frustrated, and decides to block the path to the city, where their headquarters are located, and promises to get revenge on them. The villainous woman arrives, wondering what's all the commotion about. Saturn notices Mars (from the power plant) has arrived, and orders her to back off, since she crossed her line of the command center. The two glare at each other, and Saturn asks her to finish her job to acquire energy, to complete their machine: the Galactic Bomb. Mars, who has finished her task, asks Saturn about his task to obtain funding, who is working on it. Mars shows that her Electivire is transferring the electricity, which they obtained from the power plant. At the Lost Tower, Fantina greets missy, who has watched a great battle. Pearl and Diamond are exhausted, since they had to do 15 jokes for Fantina while she was away. Fantina asks does missy enjoy battles, who replies after challenging two Gyms, she grew accustomed to them. To help them, Fantina offers her Driftblim, to carry them to next town by air. She claims they don't need to fly on her ceremony, and laughs at her own pun. Driftblim flies away, and Fantina asks of it to return to her after transporting these children away. The trio thanks Fantina, who thinks they can have a Gym Battle once they return. Missy heard muttering from Fantina, who replies she didn't say anything. Debuts Move *Sucker Punch Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 31 chapters